


Bull knew Dorian

by artistsfuneral



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bull is in love, Bull knows Dorian, Domestic Fluff, Established The Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Inquisitor & Dorian Pavus Friendship, M/M, Mentioned Krem (Dragon Age), Mentioned Sera (Dragon Age), Modern AU, Modern Thedas, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistsfuneral/pseuds/artistsfuneral
Summary: "The Iron Bull knew Dorian Pavus and all of his facets, He knew him in public and he knew him in private. And he loved every bit of Dorian."This is pure fluff, some beautiful thoughts to make you happy. Bull loves Dorian and Dorian loves Bull.I guess it's a drabble, it's short but cute. A feel-good fic just for you.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Bull knew Dorian

ΒЦLL ҡҧҽԝ ÐØЯǏǺƝ

The Iron Bull knew Dorian Pavus who strolled around campus, his head held high, like he was walking on his castle grounds on a Sunday morning.  
But he also knew Dorian, who spend his late weekend nights in a far off laundromat, dancing with Sera to slow music in the dim light of a flickering bulb.

Bull knew a Dorian who surrounded himself with people, always talking, always mocking others. A Dorian who smiled and rolled his eyes at snarky remarks and who didn't even bet an eye when someone crossed a line.  
But he had also seen Dorian, insecurely hugging himself, starring into the void, wondering whether he really was what others saw in him, whether he could still distinguish himself from the role he played to stay strong.

Bull knew Dorian always dressed up, fashionable, provoking. His skin spotless, tidy hair and manicured nails. Dorian who always lined his eyes with makeup, who wore lipstick at parties and sometimes had glitter in his hair for days.  
And yet he had seen Dorian in over-sized sweaters and leggings, his unwashed hair in the messiest bun possible held up with endless bobby pins. Dorian without makeup was just as pretty, Dorian wearing his glasses was simply adorable.

The Iron Bull knew Dorian who spend weekends in clubs and at house parties, talking, laughing, dancing for hours to music so loud it made Bull's ears ache.  
And he knew Dorian, who hid away behind the stage in the gym, his ears plugged, so he could study in silence without being disturbed. He also knew that Dorian hated it to be locked up in his room for too long; because of that he always studied somewhere else.

Bull knew, that around his true friends, Dorian loved to make queer jokes. He and Sera spend hours giggling over lgbtq memes, painting silly rainbows and private parts all over the others notes. Bull knew that Dorian and Krem were the first ones to support Trevelyan, when they came out.  
And Bull knew that every time, Dorian's father spoke to the mage via video call, Dorian had made sure that non of his posters could be seen in his background, that he didn't have any pins on his favorite jacket and that he didn't wear to much makeup.

Bull knew not to touch Dorian to much in public. While others probably believed the mage would be big with PDA, Bull knew better, kept his hands too himself if it could be seen as more than a friendly gesture and waited patiently until they were alone. Until he could hug Dorian, until it was okay to kiss him.  
And Bull knew, once the dorm rooms were closed, they would spend ours together, cuddling on Bull's bed, Dorian sitting in his lap. Dorian who still blushed over Bull's affection and the whispered promises of love.

The Iron Bull knew, whenever Dorian's eyes locked with his own a second too long, whenever he felt a slight tap-tap-tap against his shoulder, his knee, his arm, his back, whenever Dorian smiled at him, really smiled, it was the mages way of saying “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> If I made any mistakes in grammar or spelling please tell me, english isn't my mother language and only spelling is corrected in my writing program.  
Fell free to leave a like or a comment; if you wish me to write something for you, hit me up.  
Have a lovely day!


End file.
